


Flip Flops

by 6point28



Series: Revolutionary Texting [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Multi, Texting, flip flops, past Éponine/Montparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6point28/pseuds/6point28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another random Les Mis fic where everyone's always texting and texting and texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Flops

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this is told throughout texts...  
> Also, no one read this before I posted it, so if there's any, like, huge mistakes, tell me?

Marius: We broke up.  
Eponine: What?  
Marius: She dumped me.  
Eponine: Cosette dumped you?  
Marius: Yes.

Eponine: I might finally have a chance now!  
Montparnasse: Why are you telling me this?  
Eponine: My list of friends is kind of limited- I’m not bothering Grantaire about this, and telling Cosette? Bad idea.  
Montparnasse: So you turn to your ex.  
Eponine: To be exes, I think that requires actually dating.  
Eponine: We didn’t date.  
Eponine: We just hooked up a lot.  
Montparnasse: You know, if you ever wanted to go back to those old days, just give me the word.  
Eponine: Now that Marius is finally single, no way.  
Eponine: Wait, what happened to Jehan?  
Eponine: Weren’t the two of you dating or something?  
Montparnasse: Yes.  
Montparnasse: Still are.  
Montparnasse: Speaking of the wonderful Jean Prouvaire, we’re going shopping in ten minutes  
Montparnasse: So I should probably go.  
Eponine: Shopping?  
Montparnasse: He wore a cat sweater, a floral scarf, and clashing floral jeans yesterday.  
Eponine: Have fun.

Grantaire: Want to study for the Latin exam together?  
Grantaire: And by study I mean get drinks.  
Enjolras: No.

Joly: Bousset! Musichetta! GET RID OF YOUR FLIP FLOPS!  
Joly: They’re evil!  
Joly: Evil, I tell you!  
Joly: Pure evil!  
Musichetta: What  
Bousset: I actually don’t have any flip flops  
Bousset: Well, I did, but they snapped a few days ago.  
Joly: I seem to have gotten plantar fasciitis!  
Bousset: Planet what-itis?  
Musichetta: Joly, you’re not sick.  
Joly: YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!  
Joly: Plantar fasciitis! Also known as the flip flop disease!  
Musichetta: Joly. Listen to me. You don’t have this flip flop disease.  
Joly: YES I DO!  
Joly: I’ve been having pains in my foot!  
Musichetta: Just do some stretches or something.  
Bousset: The last time I did any stretches, I tore some muscle in my leg.  
Musichetta: Not helping, Bousset...

Montparnasse: He’s wearing a pair of floral flip flops, Ponine.  
Montparnasse: FLORAL  
Montparnasse: FLIP  
Montparnasse: FLOPS  
Montparnasse: What do I do?  
Montparnasse: These are the most hideous things that I’ve ever seen.  
Eponine: Are you seriously asking me for relationship advice?  
Montparnasse: Yes.  
Eponine Well don’t; I really don’t know what you should do.  
Eponine: Maybe buy him a pair of appropriate footwear?

Jehan: Why did you dump Marius?  
Cosette: I didn’t dump him!  
Cosette: I broke up with him.  
Jehan: Don’t they mean the same thing?  
Cosette: Dumping sounds meaner than breaking up with.  
Jehan: So why did you ‘break up with him’?  
Cosette: My dad absolutely hated him.  
Cosette: What was I supposed to do?  
Cosette: Rebel against my father?  
Jehan: Yes.  
Jehan: Then tell me exactly what you’re doing because it would make a great poem.

Grantaire: I missed the last ten minutes of Latin yesterday  
Grantaire: Want to tell me what happened?  
Enjolras: What were you doing?  
Grantaire: Not puking in the bathroom in the coffee shop down the street.  
Enjolras: Really?  
Grantaire: I had a bit too much to drink...  
Enjolras: You had too much to drink.  
Grantaire: What? It happened!  
Enjolras: Why did you go all the way down the street instead of just using one of the bathrooms in the school?  
Grantaire: Long story that I’ll tell you later  
Grantaire: Now you’re going to have to keep talking to me if you want to find out.  
Enjolras: Who said I wasn’t going to keep talking to you?  
Enjolras: Also we learned dulce et decorum est patria mori, which means that it’s sweet and fitting to die for your country  
Enjolras: Something that you clearly do not believe in.  
Grantaire: Well I bet you like that saying  
Grantaire Because it has Patria in it  
Grantaire: And since you’re going out with Patria  
Grantaire: You just can’t resist the Latin phrases that have your girlfriend’s name in them.  
Enjolras: Who told you I was going out with Patria?  
Grantaire: Courf.  
Enjolras: Why did you even ask what you missed?  
Enjolras: I really didn’t think that you cared about this.  
Grantaire: I don’t, Apollo

Enjolras: Did you tell Grantaire that I’m dating a girl named Patria?  
Courfeyrac: Yes.  
Enjolras: Why?  
Courfeyrac: Because you are?  
Enjolras: Courfeyrac, you do know what Patria is, right?  
Courfeyrac: France.  
Courfeyrac: You’re dating France.  
Courfeyrac: Everyone knows that.  
Enjolras: Not Grantaire, apparently.

Combeferre: Hey  
Eponine: Who is this?  
Combeferre: Combeferre.  
Combeferre: Courfeyrac gave me your number.  
Eponine: You’re the guy that R like’s friend who’s in my philosophy class?  
Combeferre: If R likes Enjolras, then yes, I am.  
Eponine: Cool.  
Eponine: So why are you texting me?  
Combeferre: Did you get the philosophy homework?  
Combeferre: I was in such a rush to leave class I forgot to write it down.  
Eponine: Liar.  
Eponine You wrote it down in the beginning of class.  
Eponine: You always do.  
Combeferre: How do you know?  
Eponine: You sit in the very front of the classroom; it’s hard not to notice.  
Eponine: So what’s the real reason that you called?  
Combeferre: I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?  
Eponine: As a date?  
Combeferre: Possibly.  
Eponine: No.  
Eponine: Sorry.  
Eponine: It’s just that there’s this other guy and...  
Combeferre: It’s okay.

Combeferre: She said no.  
Combeferre: What do I do?  
Courfeyrac: Nothing.  
Combeferre: Really?  
Courfeyrac: Nothing now.  
Courfeyrac: My phone’s buzzing with a text from Jehan and you know how overly dramatic he gets when you don’t text back right away.

Jehan: Can you come over now?  
Jehan: Like right now.  
Jehan: With ice cream.  
Jehan: And some movies.  
Courfeyrac: What happened?  
Jehan: I don’t want to talk about it.

Courfeyrac: Do you know what’s up with Jehan?  
Joly: It better not be contagious.  
Courfeyrac: I don’t think it is.  
Courfeyrac: Maybe he got dumped?  
Joly: I’ll ask around.

Feuilly: Remember the guy that you got into a fight with last week?  
Bahorel: Which one?  
Feuilly: At Dunkin Donuts?  
Bahorel: Like I said, which one?  
Feuilly: You seriously go there that often?  
Bahorel: What? The donuts are good.  
Feuilly: The one who was dating Jehan.  
Bahorel: Was?  
Feuilly: They broke up.  
Bahorel: Too bad.  
Bahorel: Flower boy was wearing cute flip flops.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Combeferre? Asking someone out through text? That's the best you can do?  
> Also, I didn't mean to start shipping Bahorel and Jehan, it just sort of happened...   
> Like always, I can be found on my tumblr, me-the-mystery.


End file.
